The invention is based on a wiper blade with a supporting element.
DE 10 2004 051 467 A1 discloses a wiper blade of the type in question. Its supporting element comprises two spring rails which run parallel to each other and are connected to each other at their ends by a bridge. In order to receive a wiper strip, the spring rails form a longitudinal gap, and therefore the wiper strip can be threaded in the longitudinal direction onto the supporting element. The wiper strip is secured in the longitudinal direction relative to the supporting element by end caps. The latter have an element with a spike which is pressed at the end of the installation into a top strip of the wiper strip. In the fitted state, the spike bears against the bridge end side which faces away from the end of the wiper strip. In one exemplary embodiment, the spike is located on a spring tongue which is pressed against the top strip by a flap with an eccentric. The pivot axis of the flap runs transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade. In another embodiment, the spike is arranged directly on the flap, with the pivot axis of the flap being provided in the vicinity of the outer end wall of the end cap.
According to the invention, one end of the wiper strip is connected fixedly to a thickened portion by means of which the wiper strip can be fixed relative to the supporting element. This expediently takes place in that the thickened portion can be placed against a bridge which connects the spring rails to each other, or against an end side of the spring rail. In this position, the wiper strip is fixed relative to the supporting element in an advantageous manner by an end cap. The latter can engage over the thickened portion and the bridge and can latch in the position by means of releasable latching means. In the event of removal of the wiper strip of the wiper blade, the latching means are released, and therefore, after removal of the end cap, the wiper strip can be pulled out of the supporting element. The design according to the invention results in a simple means of fixing the wiper strip to the supporting element which requires little construction space, and therefore the end cap can harmonically adjoin the profile of a wind-deflecting strip of the wiper blade. This reduces flow losses and wind noises at the wiper blade.
The thickened portion can be realized by different design elements, for example by separate structural elements which are connected to the wiper strip, or by integrally formed parts which bring about a local cross-sectional enlargement of the cross-sectional profile of the wiper strip at the end of the wiper strip. The former measures include clips made of metal or plastic or a combination of these materials, for example plastic-coated metal clips or bow-shaped plastic parts which are fastened to the wiper strip by metal clips. In the simplest case, staples suffice, the limbs of which, facing the wiping lip, are pressed by the upper part of the head strip and are bent over towards the web which runs between the longitudinal grooves for the spring rails.
Another possibility is that the staple runs in the longitudinal direction of the wiper strip while its limbs pierce the web between the longitudinal grooves transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction and are bent over inwards on the opposite side of the web. If the thickened portion is integrally formed on the wiper strip, it can completely or partially fill the longitudinal grooves in the end region thereof. Furthermore, it can protrude as a bead or projection over the normal cross-sectional profile of the wiper strip. These may be parts of the wiper strip which are joined to it by injection moulding or extrusion and are made of an identical or similar material. In principle, it is also possible to connect said parts to the wiper strip as separate parts by adhesive bonding, vulcanization or welding.
According to a refinement of the invention, at least one end cap is provided which has an opening which can be opened and closed. A flap or a slide closing the openings is used for this. The flap is connected to the cap via a film hinge, the pivot axis of which runs in the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade. In the closed state, the flap latches with a latching edge on a connecting web of the end flap, with the one end side being placed by means of a rib against the bridge of the supporting element. The outer contour of the closed flap ends flush with the approach flow surface or moulding of the end cap, and therefore, even in the case of high speed vehicles, wind noises are not produced at the end cap.
In another embodiment, the opening is provided on the outer end side of the end cap. It serves, inter alia, for the installation and removal of the wiper strip. The opening can be closed by the slide which can be displaced transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade and is fixed in a closed position by a latching element. For better handling, grippy surface structures, for example in the form of bumps, scores or roughened portions, can be provided on the flap and on the slide.